


Deep Freeze

by niennavalier



Series: A Soldier's Journey [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, challenge from my brother, five sentences, going into cryofreeze, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they put him into cryofreeze, Bucky Barnes is scared, with no idea what happened, where they're keeping him, or even who he is. Still, there's some voice in the back of his head, assuring him. He can't place the voice, but he trusts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Freeze

It was cold; that was all he could really tell. There was the numbness, too, spreading up his fingers, his toes, until he couldn't feel a thing any longer, the barely-faded haze of drugs still clouding his vision, muffling the voices far behind the frosted glass. A hitch of a breath. A spike of fear. Despite how little he could feel anymore, the missing weight of his left arm (what had happened there?), his emotions still burned raw as any other human being, terror and hopelessness rolling together into one, no matter how these people might have treated as an animal: disposable, made solely for their experiments. I'm with you 'til the end of the line, an oddly comforting voice, deep and familiar for a reason he could not for the life (the pathetically short life) of him remember, spoke suddenly in the back of his head, calmed him, assured him that things could still turn out alright, that the owner of the voice would make sure of that; it was the only thing keeping his from trying to scream out, from ripping against unused vocal cords long devoid of true human interaction. The deep freeze escalated anew, shooting ice through his bones, as he reached out towards his reflection, tired and drawn, in the frosted glass, like that might somehow make this torture stop, but all to no avail; there was only the darkness to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Please?


End file.
